Often a user attempts to use a voice query to request a media guidance application to perform a search or another suitable action. Sometimes, the media guidance application may misinterpret that voice query and search for something different. In conventional systems, the user has to repeat the whole query again in order to correct the initial voice query. This can be frustrating and time consuming for the user. For example, the user may ask the media guidance application to search for the schedule of a Boston team by pronouncing the voice query “When is the Boston team playing?” The media guidance application may misinterpret the query as “When is the Austin team playing?” and search for the wrong team's schedule. The user will have to repeat the initial voice query “When is the Boston team playing?” in order to obtain the needed schedule, making the user's experience frustrating and time consuming.